The Joker & The Geek
by JTURNING
Summary: Falling in love is easier than you think. Alfie Lewis and Fabian Rutter find love in the most unusual place ever, with each other. Both live in the house of anubis but neither thought that being together was possible until one joke Alfie pulls goes to far. Making him fall head over heals in love with Fabian. (based around the song Troubble Taylor Swift)


**Hay guys!**

**Yes I have decided to create this story of The Joker and The Geek, I wrote this because I feel that two completely different people can find happiness.**

**This isn't like my other stories because it isn't going to contain smut. **

**Full Summery: Falling in love is easier than you think. Alfie Lewis and Fabian Rutter find love in the most unusual place ever, with each other. Both live in the house of anubis but neither thought that being together was possible until one joke Alfie pulls goes to far. Making him fall head over heals in love with Fabian. However that changed when Alfie decided to look at other girls while being together with Fabian. The innocent looking makes Fabian feel hurt so now he flirts with anyone in sight to get a reaction from Alfie. The Geek knows how to pull everyone's heart-strings. So will the next prank Alfie pull get them back together or will it end it all? How far does Fabian's flirting go? (based loosely round I knew you where trouble by Taylor Swift)**

**So yeah I'll let you decided if you like it or not.**

**Lets get on with it then shall we.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I knew he wasn't the best guy at school. But something made me feel special around him. Well that was untill he started looking at other girls. So what was I meant to do just remember how we got together.

_Flash__Back:_

_I sat down on the sofa with my laptop and school books. I started reading the text books and typed stuff up on the computer. I opened up my Facebook account and noticed I had a message from some girl I knew from school, we where close but neither one of us added each other on Facebook because we only wanted to be work buddies. I instantly read the message and stopped my school work._

**_Angel: Hay Fabian can we talk?_**

**_Fabian: Sure. About what?_**

**_Angel: Us?_**

**_Fabian: What do you mean 'us'?_**

**_Angel: I like you Fabian._**

_I didn't know what to think, I liked this girl but just not in that way. I opened up to her once in a while but I didn't love her. I wasn't in love with anyone. There was nobody at school I had his eye on. Well that was a lie there was this one person but he wasn't like me. I knew when we ever started talking to each other it would end up talking about something off topic and that annoyed me so much._

**_Fabian: What about us?_**

**_Angel: I know your secret. It's ok I know many people who are like you._**

_I wasn't sure what she was on about. I looked at the message again before it sunk in._

**_Fabian: How did you know I was gay?_**

_"He is gay?" came a voice in the kitchen. I went over and looked behind the door and Alfie Lewis was hiding behind it. I yanked the phone that Alfie was holding in his hands. When I noticed that he made an account under the girl's name and was messaging me._

_"Alfie!" I yelled and nearly hit him however Alfie stopped me._

_"I only did it because... I like you." Alfie was extremely shy and hid from me._

_My eye's grew wide. I didn't think that my crush who was so immature and childish would have a crush on me as well._

_I picked Alfie up by his shirt. Alfie was closing his eyes tight thinking that I was going to hit him. Instead he was shocked when I kissed him passionately._

**_End of Flash back_**

**Fabian's POV**

That's how me and Alfie got together but now he hits on every girl that a normal guy seemed fit. It wasn't really a secret about my sexuality now, It turned out that a lot of guys found me attractive but didn't think I was looking. So now I play Alfie at his own game. I flirt in front of his face. seeing that nobody knew we where an item anyway, people just didn't understand why he stormed out when ever I touch a guy of laugh at their jokes.

I don't think Alfie likes it but it is 'harmless fun' as he puts it to me anyway.

**Alfie's POV**

Right I have a problem. I am flirting with loads of girls while with Fabian but it's what me and Jerome do. He doesn't even know about Fabian and me yet. I just can't believe the way we got together.

**_Flash back:_**

_I was talking to Jerome during school about a prank that we could pull on Fabian, "What should we do then?" I ask with a smile on my face._

_"We make him think that a test will happen early." Jerome said as he knew that Fabian would freak out._

_I on the other hand started thinking something that might be really harsh but it isn't like it wasn't true, it would give me an excuse to say to Fabian how I really feel. "No. What about we make a fake account for a girl here and message him and get him to fall for 'them' and get him to tell 'them' his biggest secrets." I didn't like the idea but it would give me an excuse to flirt with him._

_"Alfie I didn't know you could even think of something like that. I would expect me to come up with that and you to say no, your learning fast of the rules of pranking." Jerome was shocked at what I came up with. So we put the prank in action we picked some girl Fabian knew called Angel._

_When I got home I went to the kitchen and made my self a sandwich, then Fabian walked in with his textbooks and laptop. So I logged on to the fake account. I quickly messaged him._

_Then what I really wanted to hear was given to me on a silver platter._

**_Fabian: How did you know I was gay?_**

_I slip up "He is gay!" it was more to the fact I hoped he was gay but never really thought he was. Then an angry Fabian turned the corner and took the phone from my hands after yelling at me. I then told him that I liked him. I then was picked up by the shirt. I was rather surprised that Fabian could do that seeing the fact that he's a geek I didn't think he would be strong. I start cowering thinking that I was going to be punched in the face. Then Fabian kissed me. I felt the sparks._

_End of flash back:_

Now I am at school, as Jerome doesn't know about my secret relationship with Fabian and the fact that he doesn't even know I like guys as well as girls. I flirt with a few girls in the corridor but then I see Fabian giving me the death stare. I really hope that I don't lose him as I have had to wait so long to get him to like me.

**Nobodies POV**

Mick was standing by his locker getting out some books when he dropped them. Fabian was near by and bent over and picked Mick's school books. Mick then notices that Alfie is looking at Fabian's bubble butt. Mick hated the fact that someone was admiring the view and it wasn't him.

"Don't worry I'll get them Fabes." Mick told Fabian but then Fabian then gave him all the school books from the floor.

"Don't worry about it Mick." He said this while grabbing Mick's strong biceps and rubbing them, "Your really strong." Fabian looked up at Mick from the corner of his eyes, "Maybe you could lend me that strength one day to fight off people who would try and beat me black and blue, however if it was you making me black and blue I wouldn't mind as much." He gave Mick a seductive smile and a wink.

Mick's heart was fluttering and didn't notice Fabian looking at Alfie and mouthing, "How do you like it?" before Fabian walked off. "I'm looking forward to bed tonight now." Something in the lower region of Mick got a little bit to happy. Mick noticed and ran into the bathroom to get rid of it.

Alfie's could only see red for his secret lover now.

* * *

**Well what do you think.**

**I have written an alternative start to the story but didn't like it as much as this. If you want to see the alternative just PM me or I will just get rid of it. However it is a fantastic start to a story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
